Amor o Justicia
by pipe92
Summary: Vegeta , Goku y Gohan son tres hermanos alguaciles quienes tienen como mision atrapar a un trio de peligrosas ladronas de trenes Bulma , milk y Videl pero en su aventura las ladronas le robaran su corazon podran los justicieros llevar ante la justicia al peligroso trio o el amor los hara desistir de su mision    parejas GokuxMilk , VegetaxBulma y GohanxVidel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo1 Comenzando la Búsqueda <strong>

Los tres hermanos cabalgaban juntos por uno de los caminos que conectaban la Capital del Oeste con la Capital del Este , el hermano mayor se llamaba Vegeta de 26 años de edad muy decidió dispuesto a todo por cumplir con su objetivo con un baja estatura que compensaba con su gran orgullo pero siempre preocupado de sus dos hermanos menores . es segundo hermano era Goku con 23 años el es la razón del grupo quien siempre sabe que hay que hacer con un corazón nobel a diferencia de Vegeta que esta dispuesto a matar Goku solo piensa en eso como ultima alternativa . Y el ultimo pero no menos importante Gohan de 19 años el cual a diferencia de sus hermanos a el no le gusta la violencia ni mucho menos las armas el es mas inteligente que sus dos hermanos mayores y por ende Vegeta lo protege mucho ya que el es muy joven y su padre al fallecer le hizo prometer que cuidaría su joven hermano

Los tres hermanos son alguaciles de una ciudad en la Capital del Oeste el Gobernador de dicha capital los contrato para capturar a las bandidas mas peligrosas de la Capital de Oeste que en esos momentos están robando trenes que cargaban oro de la Capital Este para llevarlo a Oeste

- Como odio este trabajo no hemos tenido ningún reto emocionante desde que capturamos a ese tal yamcha y ahora debemos capturar a unas cuantas mujeres locas - alega el hermano mayor Vegeta

- Y de que te quejas Vegeta así es mas fácil no debemos esforzarnos demasiado - decía Goku a su hermano mayor

- Si Vegeta ademas ese bandidas son muy peligrosas ningún hombre las a podido atrapar las han buscan por todas partes no deberías subestimarlas tanto - argumenta Gohan

- Cállate mocoso que sabes tu de este tipo de situaciones dime una cosa trajiste tu arma a este misión - pregunta firme el líder justiciero a su joven hermano

- bueno no la deje en casa yo no uso armas eso es de bárbaros deberíamos hablar con ellas quizás se entreguen sin usar la violencia que opinas - comenta Gohan y Vegeta se detiene en seco por aquel comentario bajándose del caballo y tirando a Gohan al suelo

- No eres mas que un soñador crees que si se pudiera hablar con esas bestias no habría tanto puesto de alguacil libre no puedes dudar en ningún momento son ellos o tu , no cubriré tu espalda toda la vida - grita Vegeta apuntando lo con su rifle - cuando lleguemos a un ciudad cercana iremos a una casa de señoritas de la noche y te haremos un hombre como hice con kakaroto

- Pero Vegeta yo soy muy joven para ese tipo de cosas nunca he tenido una novia ademas no se como se hace - dice un muy apenado Gohan por los dicho de Vegeta

- Como que no sabes que esa chica Lime no era tu novia porque siempre estas encerrado en tu habitación con ella yo creí que si , esto es lo ultimo que me faltaba un hermano que no le gusten las mujeres si no fuera ya mucho kakaroto que es un estúpido ahora esto - alega Vegeta por el comportamiento de sus hermanos

A 4 días de distancia de donde estaban los hermanos alguaciles se encontraban las temidas ladronas de trenes quienes en ese preciso momento estaban ya cometiendo su delito . Cada una de ellas tenia su propia cualidad Bulma de 24 años era el cerebro del grupo quien ideaban los robos , milk 22 años era la mejor pistolera de las tres siempre daba en el blanco y la ultima la joven Videl de 17 años la ladrona mas joven del mundo quienes experta en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

- No me hagan daño lleven se lo todo si quieren pero no me maten tengo esposa e hijos por favor se los suplico - dice de rodilla el maquinista del tren que estaban robando

- Ya cállate de una vez no te vamos a matar ademas necesitamos las balas para combatir a los alguaciles que viene cada vez envían menos deben tener mucho miedo - habla la joven ladrona Videl mientras apunta con un revolver

- díganme quien es su líder no creo que trabajen solas ustedes - pregunta el muy asustado maquinista

- yo soy la líder - dice al unisono las tres bandidas ya que a pesar que estaban trabajando juntas hace ya varios meses todavía no tenían decidió quien era la líder del grupo

- No importa quien es la líder lo que importa es que se esta escapando el maquinista del tren debemos atraparlo antes de que huya con su tren detengan lo rápido - grita Bulma al ver como huía

- No te escaparas de mi maldito - grita Videl mientras se lanza contra el maquinista lanzando un patada voladora - eso te pasa por escapar y dile a tus amigos que te asaltaron las Viudas negra del desierto

- Viudas negra del desierto me gusta el nombre nos queda perfecto desde este momento nos llamamos las viudas negra del desierto las ladronas de trenes mas peligrosas de toda la Capital del Oeste - afirma la peliazul Bulma a sus dos secuaces


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**fic sera de la tres parejas VegetaxBulma , GohanxVidel yGokuxMilk **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 : Encuentros peligrosos parte 1 <strong>

Después del incidente del maquinista el trió de peligrosas ladronas de trenes las auto-nombradas La Viudas Negras quienes ya tenían el cargamento de oro del cual iba a la Capital de Oeste tenían las intenciones de gastar dinero al . cabalgar un par de horas se encontraron con una ciudad , por su parte el trió de alguaciles hermanos estaba a unos pocos minutos de hay se encontraban en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad si saber que seria su primer encuentro con las peligrosas ladronas de trenes las cuales estaban apunto de entrar a un bar

- Cervezas gratis para todos los presentes la casa invita no es verdad - grita Bulma mientras apunta al cantinero con su pistola el cual asiente con la cabeza con mucho miedo - disculpa Videl tienes que quedarte afuera eres muy joven para andar bebiendo alcohol cuida a los caballos - explica la peliazul a la pelinegra

- Que pero yo también quiero entrar no es justo soy joven para beber alcohol pero no para andar robando trenes y matando alguaciles - alega la ojiazul

- hazle caso a Bulma lo hacemos por tu bien eres todavía muy joven para esto en unos cuantos años mas podrás beber todo el alcohol que quieras pero por ahora no puedes - explica milk a la ojiazul la cual aun queda muy enojada por ser considerada muy joven

- vamos cantinero que pasa con esas cervezas no tenemos toda la noche - grita muy impaciente la peliazul - no le gustara hacer enojar a las Viudas Negras del Desierto sabe cuantos alguaciles hemos acabado

- baja la voz Bulma no exageres tanto nosotras nunca matamos a ningún alguacil el se murió por accidente no lo recuerdas y no debemos hacer tantos escando los para que no tengamos problemas - advierte la pelinegra de milk a su amiga

- No seas tan preocupada milk somos las ladronas mas temidas de toda la Capital de Oeste nadie se atreve a detenernos si no terminara muerto - grita nuevamente Bulma mientras empieza a disparar con su arma al aire

mientras tanto el trió de alguaciles habían llegado a la ciudad y se dirija al bar donde se encontraban dos de las bandidas de trenes . mientras Videl estaba furiosa porque sus amigas la consideraban muy joven para beber alcohol pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con algo o alguien

- Que se creen esas brujas tratando me de esa manera yo ya soy un mujer hecha y derecha que se emborrachen con su preciado alcohol quien las necesita - dice una muy molesta ojiazul antes de chocar

- ten mas cuidado niña no ves quien soy , soy el famoso alguacil Vegeta niña estúpida para la próxima no seré tan blando - alega Vegeta muy enojado dejando mucho mas furiosa a Videl

- Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso maldito idiota no eres mas que un cobarde estúpido si tuviera novio le diría que te diera un paliza tienes suerte que no lo tenga y sea una señorita - grita desesperada la ojiazul mientras Vegeta la ignora

- disculpe el comportamiento de mi hermano el es así no tiene buen humor durante las tardes pero es una buena persona mi hermano Vegeta - dice Gohan tratando de disculpar a su hermano - Bueno es un placer conocerla señorita - dice Gohan para saber el nombre de la bella joven

- Videl ese es mi nombre disculpa pero me esta esperado y gracias - miente la Ojiazul por temor a ser reconocida por el joven alguacil Gohan mientras piensa_ " no esto es malo es arrogante de Vegeta se dirige donde están Bulma y milk debo hacer algo para avisarles "_

_- _Cuando encuentre un buen cabaret haré que Gohan se comporte de una vez como un hombre - habla Vegeta a su hermano Goku antes de entrar al bar pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaban las dos peligrosas bandidas - Son ellas dispara Kakaroto son las bandidas que roban trenes - grita Vegeta antes de sacar su pistola y comenzar a dispararles

- nadie puede con las Viudas Negras del desierto - grita Bulma mientras se refugia detrás de una mesa - milk estas bien donde rayos esta Videl cuando se le necesita - dice Bulma mientras empieza a disparar contra Vegeta y Goku - mueran malditos alguaciles

- Kakaroto tengo una idea ve por atrás de bar y las apuntas de esa manera las atraparemos debemos rodear las ve con Gohan yo me quedo aquí para distraerlas - explica el hermano mayor Vegeta a Goku

- estas seguro Vegeta puedes con ellas dos tu solo creo que seria mas recomendable que se quedara Gohan contigo por si algo saliera mal - sugiere el joven Goku

- Cállate Kakaroto nunca me matarían un montón de mujeres locas deja de actuar como niña y obedece mis ordenes de una vez por todas quiero terminar rápido con esto


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 : Encuentros peligrosos parte 2<strong>

- Cállate Kakaroto nunca me matarían un montón de mujeres locas deja de actuar como niña y obedece mis ordenes de una vez por todas quiero terminar rápido con esto - alega Vegeta mientras Goku hace caso y va detrás del bar para emboscar a las dos chicas ladronas

- yo no haría eso si fuera tu - dice Videl quien apuntaba por atrás la cabeza de vegeta con su pistola - acaso no me oíste suelta tu arma o le vuelo la cabeza a tu hermano obedece no estoy jugando - grita la ojiazul a Goku pero de pronto siente un golpe en la cabeza el cual la deja inconsciente

- Al fin llegaste a donde te habías metido mocoso - alega Vegeta a su hermano menor Gohan quien lo acababa de salvar le la vida - Kakaroto amara a esas locas esta perra me las va apagar aparte - dice mientras empieza a patear el estomago de la pelinegra Videl - niña te haré respetar a tus mayores

- espera Vegeta no creo que sea necesario hacer eso no esta bien nosotros somos los buenos no los malos para andar castigando de esa manera - explica Gohan a vegeta quien había quedado impresionado por la chica que había conocido resultaba ser a la persona a quien tenia como misión arrestar

- va esas son estupideces yo se lo que hago a cuantos criminales haz arrestado tu cero mientras yo he arrestado en mi carrera a 30 y no me vas a venir a decir como tengo que hacer mi trabajo mocoso insolente -grita furioso Vegeta a su joven hermano - y tu mocoso sufrirás por tu insolencia así mi - alega mientras agarra del cabello a Videl mientras va arrstradola

Vegeta y sus dos hermanos alguaciles llevaron las dos jóvenes asaltantes a las afueras de la ciudad en un bosque cercano . para poder descansar un poco antes de seguir al ida siguiente ya que estaban a dos semanas de la capital oeste , durante la noche las jóvenes ladrones intentaban planear un plan para poder escaparse de la justicia

- Videl estas bien mira como te dejo ese animal - pregunta Bulma al ver el estado de su amiga ya que habia sido golpeada por Vegeta - no te preocupes amiga saldremos de aquí como de lugar - dice la peliazul

- Estoy bien ese animal me dio una paliza pero tengo una idea de como salir de aquí - dice Videl quien tenia un ojos morado y dos costillas rotas pensando en el joven de cabello oscuro - Gohan , Gohan despierta

- he ... que pasa a donde esta el problema - habla medio dormido Gohan pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta pasado - Que Videl que quieres sabes que debes estar callada o Vegeta se molestara - dice mientras piensa _" que bella es un con su ojo morado lastima que terminara en la orca junta a sus amiga_

_- _Gohan sácanos de aqui nosotras no somos malas como dicen por favor lidera nos crees que unas tres indefensas señoritas como nosotras podrían cometer esas atrocidades que dicen que hicimos - explica la ojiazul mientras pone cara de niña buena y el joven despistado alguacil le cree sus engaños , pero al liberarlas Bulma le golpea la cabeza dejando lo inconsciente - porque hiciste eso el era bueno no es como sus hermanos

- el es la justicia y tu una criminal no puede a ver amistad entre nosotras es el o tu , no terminare en la orca por los amoríos de una niña como tu si no puedes entender esto no perteneces a este grupo - sentencia Bulma tratado de no levantar la voz para no despertar a Vegeta o Goku mientras Milk queda mirando a Bulma con cara de preocupación tras sus dichos - Que decides Videl nosotras o Gohan

- ustedes son mi única familia que he tenido claro que jamas las traicionaría - dice la pelinegra a sus amigas pero antes de marcharse con ellas da un ultimo visado a donde esta el joven alguacil - perdóname Gohan pero este es el camino que elegí al igual que el que tu elegiste son muy distintos tu eres el sol y yo la luna

al día siguiente Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse dando se cuenta de que las criminales habían escapado mientras Bulma Milk y Videl estaban ya a varias horas de distancia de donde esta el trió de hermanos justicieros , los cuales se habían despertado por los gritos de furia de Vegeta por saber como se había liberado el trío de bandidas de trenes

- Maldita sea donde están esas locas no pudieron haber escapado solas estaban amaradas de manos y pies y la mocosa estaba herida esto significa que alguien las ayudo a escapar quien fue que hable si es tan hombre - grita furioso Vegeta por ver que las ladronas habían huido

- yo fui Vegeta yo ayude a escapar a las ladronas tengo toda la responsabilidad y voy a sumir las consecuencias de mis actos - dice Gohan mientras ambos hermanos quedan sorprendidos por aquella confesión - se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

- Si sabias que estaba mal porque rayos lo hiciste maldito insecto del demonio acaso estas enfermo tu crees que capturo criminales para después soltarlos y volverlos a capturar en que rayos estabas pensando estúpido , claro que pagaras por tu actos cuando capturemos a esas locas tu seras siguiente - grita mucho mas furioso Vegeta mientras toma del cuello a su hermano menor - a veces creo que ustedes son adoptados porque son unos imbéciles en especial tu Kakaroto

- y yo que hice para que me metieras al baile tu problema es con Gohan no con migo a demás que tan lejos pueden estar el trió de ladronas de trenes - sugiere Goku

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer siguiente capitulo alianza peligrosa <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4 : Alianza Peligrosa<strong>

Ya habían amanecido y el trió de peligrosas ladronas de trenes estaba a unos cuantos minutos del trió de hermanos alguaciles quien estaba empeñados a volver atraparlas después del descuido de uno de sus hermanos quien se había enamorado de la ladrona Videl . aunque lo que ellos no sabían que las ladronas tenían una cosa en común sus vidas había sido arruinadas por la misma persona el gobernador de la capital del Oeste Freezer el mismo quien contrato al trió de alguaciles hermanos con el único fin de que ellos se mataran unos a los otros sin saber esto se había embarcado en un peligroso viaje para implantar supuestamente la justicia . mientras tanto la chicas ladronas estaban apunto de cruzar una nueva ciudad y con ello tomar un tren para a si poder escapar nuevamente de la justicia

- Vamos chicas si no los apresuramos no podremos tomar el tren de las 12 y tendríamos que tomar el de las 3 de la tarde - alega la chica de cabello azul a sus dos secuaces quienes que venían mas atrás

- pero nosotras no tonemos boletos para subir al tren o piensas robar el tren para subir a el - pregunta algo perdida en sus pensamientos la chica de ojos azules a su aparente líder de crímenes

- ja ja ja Videl como haces ese tipo de preguntas saben bien que nosotras somos ladronas claro que robaremos el tren tal parece que estar con ese tal Gohan te hecho muy mal - dice mientras se ríe la peliazul - ya te lo dije estas con nosotras o con el porque veo duda en tus ojos y esoes muy peligroso en este tipo de situaciones

- yo ya te lo dije que desde que mi padre murió ámanos de ese gobernador ustedes sean convertidos en mi única familia y ningún hombre podrá cambiar eso nunca - dice a sus amigas mientras piensa_ " aunque sea el chico mas adorable y dulce que haya conocido que dices Videl tu eres y seras una ladrona no hay lugar para el amor en tu corazón ese es el destino que elegiste ya no hay tiempo de arrepentimientos "_

_- _muy bien ahora que aclaramos las cosas saquen sus armas solo tenemos una oportunidad para hacer esto o si no podríamos resultar heridas - advierte Bulma sus dos secuaces mientras queda completamente segura dela lealtad de la chica pelinegra

Por su parte Vegeta y sus dos hermanos se habían anticipado a los planes del trió de ladronas y las estaban esperando dentro del tren se el había ya que era la única forma de escapar mientras ellos espartaban la emboscada dentro de tren pero a fuera las tres chicas criminales estaban apunto de entrar al tren cuando lo hicieron fueron nuevamente atrapas por los hermanos justicieros

- creyeron que se podían escapar de mi malditas locas ninguna mujer puede burlar del gran vegeta ahora las llevare ante la justicia donde serán encarceladas y luego jusgas condenadas a la horca - explica el líder de los alguaciles a la peliazul

- Pero nosotras no hemos hecho nada somos inocentes cree que que un trió de señoritas haría algo como esto - dice Bulma tratando de convencer a Vegeta tal cual hizo Videl cuando convenció a Gohan de liberarlas pero el orgulloso alguacil no caería tan fácil en sus artimañas

- ja ja ja crees que soy tan ingenuo como mi hermano Gohan para caer en tus mentiras ustedes serán encarcelas ese es mi único objetivo y nada ni nadie se interpondrá para cumplirlo entendiste - dice firme a sus ideales de justicia sin importarle nada ni nada para hacerlo

- Que te parece una alianza entre nosotras tu sabes muy bien que estas son tierra de nadie ya que estamos en los limites de la Capital de Oeste y Este y esta lleno de bandidos de las montañas y del bosque no creerás que tres alguaciles podrán con tantos necesitaras la mayor cantidad de personas para salir vivo de aquí - explica la peliazul mientras sonríe esperando convencer al orgulloso alguacil

- Tal vez tengas razón eres bastante lista esta bien hay un tregua temporal entre nosotros hasta llegar a la capital del Oeste pero ustedes no irán solas uno de nosotros ira caminando junto a ustedes , Gohan tu irás con la chica de ojos azules que te gusta - dice mientras su hermano se sonroja por aquel comentario - Kakaroto tu iras con la chica pelinegra que estas mirando y yo iré contigo señora digo señorita digo niña aaaahh lo que sea

- en primer lugar mi nombre es Bulma y tengo 24 años estoy soltera eso significa que soy señorita no señora entendiste bien o sufres de déficit atencional para tener que volver a repetirte lo - dice muy enojada por a verla considerado una señora y Vegeta le parece muy interesante el carácter de la peliazul

- ja ja ja me parece genial tu carácter lo sabes y que llevo a una señorita como tu a convertirse en una de las mas peligrosas criminales de la Capital oeste - pregunta el pelinegro mientras va caminado junto a la peliazul

- bueno yo no era una chica pobre al contrario mis eran ricos pero cuando tenia 13 años fueron arruinados económicamente y luego los arrestaron por traición por el gobernador abandonada y hambrienta sin ninguna otra alternativa tuve que robar para sobrevivir y no es nada bonito después de unos años conocí a Milk juntas empezamos a robar trenes - explica muy triste la peliazul por su pasado ya que el hombre que arruino a su familia fue nada menos que Freezer


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 5 :El Plan de Freezer <strong>

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la peligrosa alianza entre los hermanos alguaciles con el trió de bandidas de trenes para protegerse entre si de las posibles amenazas que se encontraran en su camino . Pero este hecho fue notificado al Gobernador de la capital del oeste Freezer a través de sus múltiples espías bandidos que tenia en los limites del este y oeste y esto molestaba muchísimo ya que su plan era que ellos se eliminaran entre asi para poder tomar otras regiones sin que nadie se pudiera interponer en su camino pero ahora cambiaría sus planes

- Que como es eso que Vegeta no elimino a las ladronas de trenes si les di especifica instrucciones de traerlas vivas o muertas - grita furioso Freezer a su soldado Zabon - Zabon llama al capitán Ginyu dile que tengo un trabajo para el ja ja ja

- Como usted ordene Gran Freezer yo traer al capitán Ginyu - dice mientras obedece a su líder y va buscar a Ginyu

- Capitán Ginyu tengo un trabajo para ti y tu grupo quiero que elimines a Vegeta y a sus hermanos y a las ladronas dile que estas bajo arresto por unirse a las criminales por su alianza no quiero que lleguen a la capital del oeste ja ja ja - ríe malevolamente pensando en su victoria mientras Ginyu acepta el trabajo y se va rumbo a donde estaban

- Como usted ordene Gran Freezer sera un placer acabar con Vegeta y sus tontos hermanos y mas un terminar con la vida de las legendarias ladronas de trenes en dos semanas mi equipo y yo terminaremos el trabajo - explica el capitán Ginyu mientras su jefe sonríe por el comentario

Mientras tanto a un mes de distancia de la capital de oeste se encontraban los jóvenes hermanos justicieros junto a las famosas ladronas de trenes todos se encontraban cerca de un rió descansando y pero cierta chica se encontraba algo incomoda ya que ella trataba de bañarse pero no podía ya que debia ser vigilada por el menor de los alguaciles

- oye no sabes que necesito privacidad para bañarme y no puedo si estas mirándome como lo haces ahora date la vuelta no me voy a escapar desnuda y sola - alega la ojiazul por la constante mirada de parte de Gohan por su desnudes mientras ella trata de bañarse en el rió

- lo se lo se pero no puedo dejarte escapar otra vez o no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que confié en tu palabra te escapaste y yo pague las consecuencias esta vez te vigilare muy bien te guste o no - reprocha el joven alguacil a la pelinegra

- va haz lo que quieras si quieres te quedas hay me da igual - dice muy molesta la Ojiazul mientras se le ocurre una idea - Sabes Gohan el agua esta tibia y se una forma que se caliente un poco mas porque no vienes y los bañamos juntos - dice muy coqueta la pelinegra mientras el joven alguacil se sonrojo mientras su sangre hervía y se le pararon los pelos

- esta bien como tu gustes pero no veo en que forma calentemos el agua - pregunta Gohan mientras se desviste y queda en calzoncillos mientras se acerca a a pelinegra en ese momento ella lo abraza pero le da una patada en la entrepierna dejando adolorido a Gohan - y ...eso...porque..fue...yo.. hice...lo..que..tu..me..dijiste - alega muy adolorido mientras la pelinegra se limita a reír

- bueno te diré la verdad me gustas pero soy una criminal y tu un justiciero debes robarme el corazón primero suerte a si sabes el agua fría no te favorece mucho lo sabias - dice la pelinegra mientras le muestra que le había robado sus calzoncillos mientras lo había abrazado - tengo 17 años no crees todo lo que te digo soy muy traviesa adiós diviértete

- Son unos niños todavía no lo crees tu Vegis - pregunta la supuesta líder de las ladronas Bulma al mayor de los hermanos alguaciles pero este parecía algo molesto mientras ambos estaban arriba de una roca mirando al rió donde se encontraban Gohan y Videl - Oye Vegis te molesta algo no me gusta nada tu cara

- Que mi nombre no es Vegis es Vegeta no te he dado permiso para andar creándome nombres estoy preocupado por Gohan porque se esta enamorando de la mocosa el sufrirá porque el destino de ella y el tuyo es la muerte soy su hermano y me preocupo pero el . nunca debí haberlo traído aquí todavía no esta preparado - explica muy molesto vegeta a la chica criminal de cabello azul

- estas preocupado por tu hermano porque el esta enamorado de Videl o porque tu estas enamorado de mi y no lo quieres reconocer por tu estúpido orgullo de alguacil no te hace reconocerlo explica la peliazul dejando muy sorprendido al líder y hermano mayor de lo alguaciles por aquel comentario que en cierta manera es verdad

- Es lo mismo no importa nuestros destinos es sufrir todos sufriremos porque no podemos escapar de nuestros propios temores mi padre me encomendó ser igual a el un justiciero alguacil no puedo fallarle aun cuando mi corazón diga lo contrario nunca debí aceptar esta estúpida tregua mis hermanos sufrirán por sus muertes si yo no lo hago lo hará otro la recompensa por ustedes es de 10 000 000 millones de zenis - explica muy triste el alguacil vegeta por los destinos de el y de sus hermanos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>capitulo 6 : Desconfianza<br>****

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el malvado gobernador de la capital del oeste Freezer, había dado la orden de captura del trió de ladronas y los hermanos alguaciles, sin saber el peligro que les esperaba en su viaje los 6 se dirigían a un pueblo que se encontraba aun en los límites del este con el oeste donde la ley no existía, y cualquier cosa podría pasar pero necesitaban provisiones para su largo viaje de regreso a la capital del oeste , sin saber que la fuerzas especiales guiniy los estaban buscando

- Kakaroto tu y esa chica Milk vayan a comprar provisiones para el viaje y evita comprar más frijoles estoy arto de los frijoles - indica el alguacil vegetas a su hermano menor quien le hace una señal de aprobación

- si porque les producen gases en especial a mi compañero de carpa no me a dejado dormir desde que comió su frijoles – alega la joven ladrona de ojos azules mientras observa con mirada asesina a Gohan quien se pone muy nervioso

- he no es mi culpa además a todos les pasa eso, a ti no porque te has dedicado a comer manzanas todo el día – se defiende el joven alguacil mientras su hermano Vegeta ríe en forma malévola burlándose de el

- ja vasta de tonterías y obedezcan no tenemos todo el día para esto pronto anochecerá y debemos buscar un lugar donde instalarnos en el busque – alega el alguacil Vegeta mientras los otros obedecen y empiezan a trabajar

De esa forma se les había pasado el día de comprar provisiones para su viaje , durante la noche comían juntos alrededor de una fogata , riendo y comiendo juntos sin pensar que pronto llegarían a su destino y ya no serian mas amigos los hermanos alguaciles tendrían que cumplir con su deber , eso lo tenía muy claro la peliazul Bulma y ya tenía un plan no se dejaría encarcelar tan fácil aun tenia cuentas pendientes con el hombre que había encerrado injustamente a su familia y la había dejado en la calle

- Milk es hora de terminar con esta farsa de una vez , huiremos al llegar al siguiente pueblo no me dejare encerrar sin antes pelear – explica en voz baja su plan peliazul para evitar que los alguaciles la oyeran

- Sé que tienes razón Bulma pero que hay de Videl debemos contarle de esto – pregunta algo desconfiada la pelinegra sobre el plan de su amiga

- Ya es tarde para ella la dejaremos ya está muy unida con ese chico Gohan , nos iremos sin ella es el código que impusimos nos protegemos como grupo pero si alguien es un estorbo lo dejamos – responde fríamente asombrando a la pelinegra por aquella respuesta

- Sé que tienes razón pero no sé si es muy justo esto conocemos a Videl hace unos años es como mi hermana menor , pero sé que tienes razón ya se lo habíamos advertido y no los hizo caso – dice algo desanimada por el futuro de su amiga mientras piensa " _no sé si pueda confiar en Bulma está dispuesta a todo incluso a traicionaros a la menor sospecha de algo raro la deberé eliminar "_

Fue así como Milk y Bulma estaban planeando su escape al llegar al siguiente pueblo, para de esa manera escapar de la mano de la justicia aun dejando a su joven compañera atrás, la noche seguía su curso el joven alguacil Gohan dormía plácidamente pensado en lo que pasaría después de que llegaran a la capital del oeste donde entregaran al trió de ladronas pero en especial que pasaría con la bella ojiazul el sabía que su condena seria la muerte en la orca por sus crímenes sabiendo esto no podía dejar que eso pasara pero no podía fallarle a su padre su mente estaba en una encrucijada moral , hasta que la imagen de su padre se le apareció frente a él en su sueño

- _" Padre se que te he fallado , pero no puedo cumplir con mi trabajo no puedo entregar a Videl sabiendo que ella morirá en la horca por sus crímenes "_ – dice Gohan arrodillado frente a su padre , el cual le extiende su mano y la coloca en su hombro

- _" Descuida hijo no vine a reprocharte eso solo vine advertirte del gran peligro el cual se avecina , nada es lo que parece una traición causara un gran dolor "_ - responde el alguacil llamado de la misma forma que su hijo mayor Vegeta

- _" Que no entiendo lo que te refieres padre , a que traición te refieres alguna de las chicas ladronas nos traicionara y uno de nosotros morirá por eso " –_ pregunta muy confundido por aquella frase dicha por su padre

- _" No hijo te equivocas , el trió de ladronas de trenes oculta un secreto las tres fueron inculpadas por la misma persona , la misma persona que me asesino , la misma persona que desea gobernar la capital oeste y del este " –_ explica Vegeta a su hijo el cual entiende el verdadero plan siniestro que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos

- _" El gobernador Freezer el nos contrato para capturarlas , creyó que nos mataríamos entre nosotros para que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes , como no puede verlo antes , fui muy sigue para no a verlo vista antes estamos en problemas seguro ahora nos deben estar buscando creyendo que somos ladrones también" – _afirma finalmente el joven alguacil pelinegro entendiendo el malévolo plan degobernador Freezer

- _" Estas en lo correcto debes impedir que Freezer asesine a las tres ladronas son la clave para impedir su victoria , yo descubrí su plan hace años por eso me dio una misión pero fue una trampa y me emboscaron el resto es historia" – _revela finalmente antes de empezar a desaparecer sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a su hijo – " _confió en ti Gohan se que podrás impedir que Freezer gane ya que tu eres el cerebro y el corazón de esta familia convence a Vegeta se que será difícil pero sé que lo lograras " _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo 7 : A<strong>m<strong>or , Dolor , Venganza ****

Un nuevo día había llegado Gohan no sabia como contarle a Vegeta lo que le había pasado lo creería loco por decir una cosa como esa sin mas remedio , decidió contarle este terrible secreto a su nueva amiga Videl mientras Vegeta y los demás terminaba de comer y levantar las carpas para partir nuevamente rumbo a la capital del oeste , pero para su sorpresa la ojiazul le creyó muy rápidamente ya que su padre fue encarcelado y ejecutado injustamente por el gobernador Freezer

- debo haber alguna manera de limpiar sus nombres y acabar con la tiranía del gobernador Freezer - comenta en voz Gohan mientras la ojiazul toma su mano y le entrega un arma - que estas loca debe a ver otro modo que no sea la violencia esto nos terminara matando

- Gohan no hay otro modo mientras ese sádico monstruo siga con vida sera una amenaza debemos acabar con el - responde firme y decidía la ojiazul mientras el joven pelinegro busca una solución pacifica

- siempre hay otra solución solo debes cerrar tus ojos y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón al momento de relajarte veras una nueva salida que sera mucho mas inteligente - explica el alguacil pelinegro guardando el arma en su pantalón

- que filosófico eres y inteligente por eso me gustas - dice al tiempo que se ruboriza y ve que Gohan también lo hace - he cambiando de tema je je como le diremos esto a Vegeta por lo temperamental que es - pregunta al tiempo que piensa " rayos porque me comporto como una niña tonta cuando estoy con el "

No seria nada fácil contarle lo que estaba pasando a Vegeta , que habían sido contratados para sacarlos del camino por un loco maníaco con ansias de poder infinita , mismo hombre que supuestamente había tendido la emboscada a su padre , pero como era de esperarse Vegeta no creyó palabra alguna de la que decía su hermano tachando como delirios infantiles, pero por otra parte a menos de unos minutos de donde se encontraba ellos estaban las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyū quienes se preparaban para cumplir su objetivo

- esperas que crea en tus delirios mocoso - grita sujetando del cuello a Gohan mientras voltea su mirada a Videl - seguro tu le metiste esa idea ridícula que Freezer es malo - grita nuevamente el pelinegro apuntando con su arma a la ojiazul

- te equivocas Vegeta Videl no tiene nada que ver en esto , en verdad esto es una maldita trampa de Freezer , papa me lo advirtió en mi sueño debes creerme - comenta Gohan defendiendo a la chica de ojos azules , pero por otra parte Bulma y milk comentaban otra cosa

- esta es nuestra oportunidad milk de escapar mientras ellos discuten nosotras huiremos alguna parte - explica la peliazul viendo como discutían los hermanos alguaciles pero para la pelinegra no era buena idea

- no lo se Bulma creo que es mala idea siento un mal presentimiento de todo esto , algo malo va a pasar - comenta preocupada la pelinegra mientras busca si tiene su arma guardada en su bota por alguna emergencia

- rayos milk si tenias una pistola en tu bota debiste usarla desde el principio antes que nos atraparan - alega en voz baja la peliazul evitando que escucharan su conversación

Pero mientras Vegeta discutía con su hermano Gohan por su teoría conspirativa de dominación de parte del gobernador Freezer , las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyū ya estaban mas cerca que nunca al punto que estaban al frente suyo , Vegeta fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia pero antes que pudiera explicar la situación de las ladronas de trenes , el capitán Ginyū dio la señal para que su grupo abriera fuego

- maldita sea el mocoso tenia razón separen se - grita Vegeta sorprendido buscando rápidamente refugio detrás de un árbol cargando su pistola - Kakaroto dispara maldita sea o al menos devuelve les sus armas a mujeres

Todo había sido muy rápido Videl había quedado paralizada de la impresión , al ver esto el joven alguacil pelinegro se interpone empujando a la ojiazul a un lado recibiendo el disparo mortal en su corazón , al ver esto Vegeta lo invade la rabia y los deseos de venganza usando ambas pistolas que poseía disparando hasta que ya no tenia mas balas

- nooooooooooooooooo - grita desesperada y con lagrimas en sus ojos la ojiazul mientras ve como los ojos de su amado se van cerrando poco a poco - malditos desgraciados es la segunda vez que me quitan lo que mas quiero en este mundo juro que mientras me quede algo de vida no descansare antes de verlos muertos - grita al tiempo que las lagrimas sea hacían mas fuertes

Vegeta al ver que si seguía disparan como un loco terminaría muerto y sin poder vengar la muerte de su hermano y la de su padre decide entregarse voluntariamente para tener otra posibilidad de cobrar venganza , de igual manera lograron atrapar a los demás con excepción de Videl quien logro huir

- que tenemos aquí Vegeta debiste cumplir las ordenes del gran Freezer y morir junto a estas ladronas - comenta el capitán Ginyu burlando se del pelinegro que se limita a mostrar una sonrisa de indiferencia - que te parece tan gracioso maldito cara de simio

- disfrutare el momento cuando acabe con su vida de la misma manera , que ustedes acabar con la de mi hermano , al igual que la de mi padre y acabe con ese asqueroso insecto traidor de Freezer - alega Vegeta molestando a Ginyu golpeando lo con su rifle dejando lo inconsciente

- Guldo ve por la mocosa , no me interesa si la traes viva o muerta pero traeme la - dice el capitán Ginyu a su subordinado el cual obedece y se marche - El señor Freezer estará feliz por el regalo que le llevaremos ja ja

El capitán Ginyu había logrado su misión de atrapar a Vegeta y a su grupo se disponía a ir se a la capital del oeste para entregarlos al tirano de Freezer , por otra parte Videl corría y sin saber que hacer como ayudar a sus amigos y a Vegeta


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo 8 : El Renacer de la Justicia Part 1<strong>**

Pensamientos de Videl

Mi vida se había arruinado nuevamente Freezer y sus hombres me habían arrebatado por segunda vez a la persona que más he querido, Pero esta vez no dejare que se salga con la suya me vengare los haré pagar vengare la muerte de Gohan no permitiré que ese desgraciado destruya otra vida no sé cómo lo voy a hacer pero lo haré, ahora debo escapar

No puedo dormir cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la cara de Gohan y mis ojos se humedece de lagrima, pero había corrido todo el escapando de los hombres de Freezer quien aun me persiguen pero logre ocultarme en este bosque, el cansancio y el hambre son más fuertes que debo dormir o sino podre luchar mañana, cerré mis ojos después de un rato el sueño me gano, pero tuve un extraño sueño estaba en una habitación completamente blanca en frente estaba el

Narración normal

- Gohan – dice la pelinegra mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimas de felicidad

- No llores recuerda que debes ser fuerte – comenta Gohan mientras se acerca y con su dedo pulgar limpia las lagrimas de Videl – yo siempre estaré a tu lado pero debes ser fuerte

- Lo sé pero estoy sola tu ya estás muerto y todo es por mi culpa debí haber sido más rápida – responde recriminándose lo sucedido mientras mira al suelo y Gohan le levanta el rostro

- No debes pensar en eso , es parte del destino tú debes hacer justicia Freezer debe pagar por sus crímenes , pero no puedes usar la violencia debes pensar – explica el pelinegro provocando una sonrisa en la chica de ojos azules

- Tú sigues siendo el mismo pero tienes razón debo pensar en un plan , no descansare hasta recuperar a mis amigos y hacer pagar a Freezer no moriré hasta conseguirlo – alega la pelinegra motivándose cada vez mas y mas , recuperando el valor perdido

- No puedes morir Videl , aunque no me veas yo estoy contigo – dice Gohan tocando el vientre de Videl – ahora tienes un motivo por el que vivir – comenta Gohan entregándole su sombrero – este sombrero pertenecía a mi padre ahora es tuyo

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras todo se volvió negro, ella no quería que aquel mágico momento terminara pero debí terminar, abrió sus ojos ya había amanecido pensó que todo había sido un triste pero bello sueño pero a su lado encontró el mismo sombrero que Gohan le había obsequiado en su sueño al igual que una bella pluma plateada, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ahora tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a su demonio , por otra parte se encontraba Vegeta quien aun no encontraba la forma de escapar

- malditas sabandijas cuando escape de esta maldita jaula los destrozare a todos - alega furioso Vegeta mientras con sus manos golpea la celda

- callate Vegeta es la cuarta vez que dices eso deberías aceptar tu destino mira tu hermano Goku , no a dicho palabra alguna desde que llego - comenta el peli-plateado de Jeice mientras se ríe de la suerte de Vegeta y luego se marcha

- tiene razón ese insecto no tengo armas ni un plan - dice desanimado el pelinegro luego observa a Goku - kakaroto al menos di algo no me dejes hablando solo por un demonio - grita desesperado Vegeta quedando al borde de la locura

- debemos esperar aun no a atrapado a Videl ella seguro vendrá y nos ayudara - comenta Goku confiando su suerte a la chica pelinegra de ojos azules

- ja crees que esa mocosa ladrona vendrá a rescatarnos incluso si no la han atrapado , ella no tendría posibilidad alguna contra los hombres de Freezer y si llegara a pasar nosotros no tenemos armas para apoyarla - explica desanimado el pelinegro mientras observa el amanecer esperando volver a verlo nuevamente

- yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Vegeta - afirma Goku sacando de sus botas dos pistolas de tamaño mediano - a mi no me revisaron tanto como a ti vegeta por eso no me las quitaron , si tan solo hubiéramos creído en las palabras de Gohan tal vez el aun estaría vivo - comenta melancólicamente Goku al recordar a su tercer hermano

- es hora de escapar debemos decirle Bulma digo a las chicas de nuestro plan - dice al nervioso ojinegro

Con la esperanza de que la ojiazul viniera en su ayuda los dos hermanos alguaciles estaba preparando para un futuro escape , ahora que sabían que el malvado Freezer había ordenado la muerte de su padre no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados harían justicia no dejarían que la muerte de su hermano quede impune, mientras que Videl se dirija hacia la Capital del oeste con un plan para liberar a sus amigas y a los dos hermanos de Gohan , irónicamente pasaba de ser una ladrona de trenes a una justiciera por una vez en la vida podía hacer lo que su cabeza y su corazón consideraban correcto

- milk recibí un mensaje de Vegeta dice que tiene un plan para escapar solo debemos esperar - comenta peliazul mirando el papel entregado por Vegeta desde la otra celda

- eso es verdad aun tenemos esperanza aun queda Videl aunque es joven es muy fuerte y leal ella de seguro viene por nosotros - responde muy segura de que su amiga ojiazul vendrá ayudarlas al mismo tiempo que mira como el sol ya había salido por completo

- es una chica valiente y audaz pero esto es demasiado para ella no podemos dejarle todo el trebajo a ella - comanta Bulma esperando que la suerte acompañe a su amiga


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 : El Renacer de la justicia Parte 2<br>**

Un nuevo día había llegado en la capital del oeste, el sol poco a poco empezaba a salir al mismo tiempo que se acerca la hora de la ejecución de de Vegeta y los demás, Freezer se acercaba deseando ya culminar con su plan, a lo lejos una chica de ojos azules se acercaba rápidamente en su caballo, había trasformado su odio y su miedo en valor y coraje para enfrentar al demonio que había arruinado su vida dos veces

- Zabon, Dodoria, disfruten el momento solo pasa una vez en la vida - comenta el gobernador Freezer dentro de su carroza acercando sé donde estaban los prisioneros - Pronto seré el dueño absoluto de todas estas tierras - dice mientras se frota sus manos en señal de felicidad

- Sí, señor Freezer usted será el hombre más poderoso he influyente de todo el mundo - responde alagando a su jefe el hombre de cabello verde que responde al nombre de Zabon

- ja ja tienes razón Zabon pronto no habrá nadie que se me oponga, a mi poder nadie - dice nuevamente Freezer comentando su malévolo plan - Si esos tonto hubiesen entregado sus tierra por las buenas sus hijos no tendría que correr su mis destino la muerte

- Pero señor aun no hemos encontrado a la hija de ese tonto de Satan - comenta Dodoria temeroso por la respuesta de su jefe el cual demostraba sumiso y confiado

- tarde o temprano vendrá por sus amigos y caerá como mosca - dice Freezer tomando una copa de vino para seguir - que podría hacer una simple niña contra el más poderoso gobernador de la capital de oeste

Freezer estaba confiado de que de una vez por toda el plan de obtener las tierra del oeste junto como la Corporación Capsula , como lo había intentado años atrás con la negación de los padres de Vegeta , Bulma , milk y Videl , había llegado el momento de terminar con sus futuras amenazas , rumbo donde se encontraban Vegeta y los demás noto algo extraño a lo lejos , podía divisar una carreta que tenia leña ardiendo literalmente la carreta en llamas se acercaba hacia donde él estaba , una gran estruendo hizo al chocar contra una casa la cual se empezó arder al contacto con el fuego

- qué rayos fue eso fue como si algo hubiera explotado - comenta Vegeta sorprendido de la explosión generada

- ni idea Vegeta pero huele como si algo se estuviera quemando - responde Goku rascando se la cabeza algo confundido, hasta que recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano – auch porque me golpeaste Vegeta

- crees que no huelo y no sé que algo se está quemando crees que soy estúpido – alega enojado y frustrado Vegeta por estar encerrado – porque Kamisama te llevaste al listo y dejaste al descerebrado

- Porque el listo era el más valiente de los tres – dice una voz femenina muy familiar para ellos, que se ocultaba en las sombras que poco a poco se acercaba a donde ellos estaban

- Videl – dice Vegeta sorprendido por su aparición – Francamente no esperaba que estuvieras con vida y mucho menos que vinieras por nosotros, pero es bueno verte – dice el pelinegro " le debo dinero a ese tonto de kakaroto no esperaba que esta mocosa ladrona regresara " piensa Vegeta

- Gohan salvo mi vida yo debo devolverle el favor de esta manera – comenta la ojiazul mientras saca una herramienta para abrir la celda en donde se encontraban Vegeta y Goku – al igual que me encontré un amigo de ustedes en el camino

- es bueno volver a verlos, lastima lo de Gohan – comenta con una voz gruesa y tétrica Picolo apareciendo en el lugar

Luego de haber despertado Videl decidió ir por los hermanos de Gohan , en el camino sintió su presencia indicándole donde debía ir hasta encontrar a uno de los legendarios alguaciles Picolo , al principio él no le creyó pero debía admitir que nunca confió en Freezer algo en él lo hacía desconfiar de su persona , mientras tanto después de apagar el fuego Freezer ya estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien sabia que sus hombres no habían capturado a todo el grupo pero no creía que solo una niña fuera a interponerse en su plan

- Señor Freezer le traigo malas noticias , Vegeta y los demás han escapado – grita preocupado por las consecuencias Dodoria

- Que es imposible no pudieron haber escapado esto – grita furioso el Gobernador dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando , tomando una escopeta disparando al pecho de Dodoria – es una maldita distracción imbéciles , la mocosa esta aquí , la próximo que me traiga malas noticia le sucederá lo mismo

- Amo Freezer con todo respeto creo que está exagerando con todo esto , está llevando esto a otro nivel – comenta Zabon algo nervioso por las consecuencias de sus dichos

- Crees que he perdido el juicio Zabon , eso es lo que piensa , que lastima era uno de mis mejores hombres – responde enojado Freezer disparando nuevamente su escopeta esta vez disparando contra Zabon - al próximo que desobedezca mis órdenes le sucederá lo mismo que a Dodoria y a Zabon , ahora tráiganlos vivos o muertos me da igual

Poco a poco Freezer empezaba a perder la cordura con sus deseos de poder estaba encontrando enemigos donde no los había, sus hombres estaban preocupados por la situación ya que cualquiera de ellos podría perder la vida por sus delirios de grandeza, si no encontraban al grupo de Vegeta ellos correrían el mismo destino que Zabon y Dodoria


End file.
